


Julia

by MissieMalfoy



Series: Finding phanmily [2]
Category: Phan
Genre: Adoption, Adorable, Airplanes, Creepy cab drivers, M/M, NO rape, abduction scare, non con situations, romantic smut, sensitive Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieMalfoy/pseuds/MissieMalfoy
Summary: Dan and Phil fly to the Philippines to get their daughter. Along the way there may be some handsy security guards and creepy cab drivers.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is my first fic ever please enjoy. Rated M for later scenes. I will put warnings.

"Hurry up Phil"

"I'm almost ready, just need to pack a few more toys"

The day was finally here. The day they had been waiting three years for, they were going to pick up their baby girl. When he and Phil had started this process, we decided that we wouldn't say no to any child due to circumstance. Now their flying to the Philippines to pick up their beautifull princess. Gosh, they hadn't even met their daughter and they were already planing birthday parties and saving for college. Their daughter already had her daddy's wrapped around her little fonger.

"Alright, I'm ready"

They loaded their suitcases into their new minivan. They had a suitcase with just presents for their little angel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, I'm going to need you to come with me"

Dan tirns around to see an airport security guard. The guard was middle aged and tall with short brom hair and horrible teeth. They had gotten to the airport in decent time but their plane boarded in twenty minutes.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Phill slightly worried. They hadn't planed for any delays.

"This is a rondom search, come with me sir" the security guard says once again to Dan, though more forceful.

"It's okay dan, just do what he days, I'll meet you here"

The security guard leads me through the airport, further and further away from Phill. The guatd ushers me down a bare hallway, and into a white room with only a metal bench.

"Okay, strip"

"What!?" Dan shrieked.

"Calm down sir, this is a random strip search, now strip to your underwear. Now what did you think?" The guard leared. Dan shakily undressed. The guard put him on edge and he wanted to get back to Phill as soon as possible. The guard finished searching my clothes and is starting to walk away round me staring at my body. I want Phill. The guard asks me some questions and then says to dress again. The guard didn't take his eyes off of me for one second. Dressed I turn to the door expecting him to open it. Instead I feel a hand grope my arse. I have a mini internal panick attack. If something happens their would be no witnesses.

Dun dun dun


	3. Chapter 3

Last time: If something happened there would be no witnesses.

This time: Thankfully the guard soon stopped exploring my arse and moved to open the door. I quickly followed the guard down the bare hallway and into the main one. I wanted to get away from him. I want Phil. Soon we turn the corner and I see Phil looking around for me. I need to feel his strong arms wrap around me after what that guard did. I run over to him and he envelopes me in a hug that smells of Christmas cookies, that smells Phill.

"Shhhh, Dan it's okay" he whispers soothingly.

"Phil"

"You can take him from here I suppose?" The security guard says eyes roaming Dans body.

"Yeah" Phil says tersely as he notices how the officer is looking at his Dan.

-Last call for Boarding-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /means internal thoughts/  
> //means intercom//

-last call for Boarding- 

"Thats us Phil, come on" Dan says huridly. He just wants to get away from the guard. Dan and Phil hurry to board the plane, they barely make it. 

As they buckle themselves into their seats Phil notices that Dan still seems nervous.

"Hey, love are you okay?" Asks Phil.

"Phil?"

"Yes?" Okay he's starting to get nervouse, Dan seems really edgy. 

"He touched me"

"The airport security guard?"

As Dan nods Phil feels a fire bloom in his chest. He wantedto slice the guard open with a bitter knife and let the bastard bleed to death. /Calm down Phil, Dan needs you./ Phil then notices the tears streaming down Dans cheeks.

"Shh shh Baby, I love You"

"Phi-phil he...he"

"Shh tell me when you are ready"

//Ladies and gentlemen, I will be your captain today. Our destination is Manila Phillippeans. Please buckle your seatbelts, we will be taking off shortly.//


	5. Chapter 5

As the plane speeds up and starts rising Dan and Phil talk quietly.

"Dan"

"Yeah"

"Do you remember how we got together?"

"I could never forget, I was sick for a week after you kissed me." Dan replies cheekily with a grin on his lips. "Phil?"

"Yeah"

"Do you remember when I proposed?" Of course Phil remembered, he could never forget, and never would. Usually Phil was the more dominate one, but Dan had been the one to pop the question. They had been doing a live stream video when all the sudden Dan got down on one knee. That day the comment section of youtube overloaded. Phil tells him this and more, he tells him of the happiness he has found in Dan's arms. Dan leans in. It becomes rather passionate rather quickly. A flight attendant had to remind them of proper plane behavior.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you ready to meet our daughter?"

"Hell yes" Dan says, though Phill can tell he's nervous.

"I hope she doesn't cry when she sees me " Phil jokes trying to lighten the mood. Dan laughs feeling better.

//Please buckle your seatbelts we will be landing shortly//

After the plane landed, Dan and Phil hurriedly got off the plane They had waited this long to see their daughter, they couldn't wait any longer. After a quick detour because Phil is horrible at directions and almost got them on a plane to South Korea, they went to get their bags. After three suitcases two carryons, and one hungry Phil, they were waiting for their cab. They had prepaid the cab driver to pick them up and bring them to their hotel, except the taxi pickup lot was crowded. The cars were in deadlock. There were hundreds of cabbies waiting for their patrons, and people everywhere looking for a strayed family member. Finally they gave up, It was almost two hours passed the agreed pickup time.

"I'm going to hail a cab" Dan states determinedly. They had to get up early the next morning to meet Julia. His desire to get to the hotel had nothing to do with the tightness in his pants or his need for some alone time with Phil. Phil quickly agrees on landing a cab, he isn't oblivious to Dan's situation. They spend another fifteen minutes before they are finally able to get a cab. After a short argument on payment (Philippines money is so confusing) they roll away into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Means internal thoughts '

Thirty minutes into the taxi ride Dan realises that they were nowhere near the hotel. Crap, he had been distracted by his thoughts of Phil, slowly stripping him and kissing lower, lower, lower...'Get it together Dan not the time to want sex. Phil had fallen asleep at least ten minutes ago.

"Excuse me sir, but where are we?" Dans asks hesitantly. Dan couldn't understand what he said, but he was pretty sure he heard shortcut. What shortcut? THey were in the middle of nowhere. The hotel was supposed to be only ten minutes from the airport. What if he died here, what was the point of all this, why am I here. 'Calm down, It's not the time for an existential crisis. I should probably wake up Phil.' Dan gently shakes Phil awake.

"Ughhhhh, What?" Phil wines

"I think we are being kidnapped."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut. I don't think it's to bad but i will leave a warning when it starts.

“What?”Phil asks again still groggy.  
“We. Are. Being. Kidnapped.”  
Dan, calm down we are not being kidnapped.”  
“You don’t know for sure”  
“Dan, I am 90% sure” Just then the cab goes over a hole in the road and Dan hits his head on the roof of the taxi, and looks at Phil with wide frighten eyes.  
“Well, maby 89% sure” Phil admends.  
“That’s 11%”Dan whisper shrieks.  
“Shh I’m sure It’s fine.” Dan snuggles into Phil’s warm arms not entirely satisfied. About eighty minutes later they pull up in front of their hotel. All the driver did was look up with a grin and say  
“Shortcut.”  
Dan was flabbergasted, they had been through the middle of nowhere and back twice and the driver said THAT was a shortcut? Whatever they were here and not dead. They got their suitcases out of the taxi and headed into the hotel. There was a little woman that greeted them and brought them to their room. Dan stood inside their room reflecting on the day. He had been groped by an airport security guard, told off for making out on a plane, and almost kidnapped...sorta.Phil snuck up behind Dan and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist pulling him close.  
“Can you believe we are finally here love?” Phil asks dropping a kiss on his lovers collarbone. Dan nods turning in Phils arms. Phil leads Dan to the bed and lays him down. 

 

(Smut begins)

 

Phil slowly strips Dan and worshiping every inch of revealed skin with kisses and bites. Phil then dragged his lips up to Dan's neck sucking gently to leave a mark as he gently prepares him. When Phil pushes in Dan is overwhelmed with emotion, he knows everything is going to be okay. Tomorrow they will get their daughter, but for now Dan was just happy to be together with Phil.  
Phil started thrusting harder igniting a fire inside Dan, all other thought leaving his mind as he moans into Phil’s mouth. It doesn't last long, they had been anticipating this for awhile.. Together they come moans and breath mixing in the hot air. 

(Smut ends)

 

Afterwards Phil pulls the blankets around their bare forms and snuggles up to Dan from behind quickly falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to all of my freinds that encorage and inspire me to write. I also want to thank everybody who has kudoed, or even read my work. I really apreciate it. Also there will be a sequal (or two) after this fic. This is the last chapter for Julia, please enjoy.

“Wake up bear” Phil whispers nudging Dan gently. Dan eyes slowly open and he turns his head to Phil. He slowly leans in and kisses his beautiful husband. They lay in bed together kissing until it's time to get around. After a long hot shower together, they made their way downstairs. One hearty breakfast of amazing tropical fruit later, they find their driver actually waiting for them today. Phil loads everything into the cab and got into the back with Dan. It was a long drive to the orphanage, three hours. Though the time passed quickly as they talked about the future, which somehow seemed closer. Eventually the car turned on a muddy road and pulled up to a cement building with a metal roof. An american woman walked out holding the hand of a little Filipino girl. She had long brown hair; pulled up into pigtails, big brown eyes and the biggest smile despite her tragic past. Soon the pair stopped in front of Dan and Phil.  
“Gentlemen, this is Julia”


End file.
